Advanced Gameplay
=Advanced Gameplay Strategies and Tips= So after your first few trips through the dungeons, you might find that the game is totally based on random luck. That may play a large role in the game, but you can control some of the randomness and limit how much luck plays a role. Below are some tips and tricks from the contributors! Choke Points: Making use of choke points is a pivotal strategy for survival. You limit the number of attacks on your character by limiting the number of monsters that can reach you. You find a choke point which will funnel monsters into a single-file line. Monster AI limits the monsters to stand and attack you once they reach you. They will not move to let their friends through. Doorways and Corridors: The best and most common choke point is the doorway or entryway. Position your character so that they are just on the other side of the doorway, NOT in the doorway. The monster will step into the doorway and stand there to attack you, blocking access for their friends from reaching you. Narrow hallways and corridors are a choke point too. Just don't get caught between two hordes of monsters! Shadeform Choke Points: If you're blessed (or cursed) with the Shadeform enchantment, you can create your own choke point! Just find a corner wall section and stand inside the wall. There is only one open adjacent tile that a monster can attack from. Sometimes ranged and magic casters can still draw a line to you, but you have the added luxury of Shadeform reducing their chances to hit. Line of Sight Opening doors from an angle typically gives ranged players a small advantage because less of the room is visible (most of the time). If a monster is in sight at the moment the door is opened, the monster will likely try to approach the player. Kill the monster and wait several turns. Other monsters that were not visible in the room may ''attempt to attack the player also. This is especially helpful as these other monsters would normally have attacked the player upon opening the door with ranged or magic as soon as they were made visible from opening the door from the front. Divine and Necrotic Damage These weapon enchantments are a boon to any character! Some characters start with such weapons and can make questing much easier (eg Human Amazon). With each monster slain by such a weapon (or ally... you backstabber!), there's a chance that your character will gain a point attack or a point of health (or two if the slain monster was vulnerable to that damage). The health can exceed past your starting health, but there are diminishing returns the closer you are to 100 attack or the further you are from your starting health. These attack bonuses belong to your character and not the weapon, so they will benefit other weapons that you attack with! However, these bonuses can also be lost when you become "disenchanted" by an altar or potion. Shadeform You can easily escape from a horde of enemies by moving through the wall into another room. Be warned though, the enemies after you will start to pathfind and even open doors on their quest for vengeance! If you are ranged, I would recommend jumping into the wall if things get hectic, and then shooting enemies until they get close enough to hit you. You can then move further away and wait for them to appear again from another direction and shoot at them again, then move to another location. I like to sit in one room and shoot at them, and then go through the wall into another and shoot from there. You can even hide and pass the turn a few times and then go back into the same room once they have walked away far enough, and then shoot at them some more. '''Shadeform Penalties are a Bonus!:' There is diminishing chances for attack bonuses as you get closer to 100. If you have a range or magic weapon with Divine or Necrotic and have reached this "cap", equip an item that grants Shadeform. The attack % penalty will allow Divine and Necrotic bonuses to rack up again. When you remove Shadeform, these bonuses persist and you will have over 100 attack! David Williamson has mentioned that this was unintended, but might leave this feature in the game. The border of the level can't be moved through while in Shadeform. You will come upon a wall that is 2 thick, and you will be able to move into the first block but not the second. Poison Leave potions and food lying around on a floor with Poison causing monsters.